


Cormac Tried

by WickedlyAwesomeMe



Series: McLaggen-ed [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Companion Piece, Cormac is a Dork, F/M, I love Freddie Stroma, Implied Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, One Shot, Rare Pairing, What Epilogue?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyAwesomeMe/pseuds/WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: Cormac tried really, really hard but Hermione Granger made everything difficult.Companion piece for "Returning Favors" and "Always McLaggen".
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen
Series: McLaggen-ed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690042
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Cormac Tried

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a companion piece for "Returning Favors" and "Always McLaggen". 
> 
> Before starting, I'd just like to remind you that this is non-DH compliant. I'm well aware that the Golden Trio started searching for horcruxes after Bill and Fleur's wedding but for the sake of this story, I disregarded that part. 
> 
> Enjoy! Click that kudos button and drop a review!

_March 27, 1993_

Cormac tried not to stare but found himself unable to look away.

He was trudging – correction: _running_ – towards one of the greenhouses for his Herbology class. For the umpteenth time, he was running late and he was sure Professor Sprout wouldn't be merciful this time. He clearly remembered she threatened to give him detention and jeopardize his Quidditch practices.

Mentally scowling once more at his atrocious fourth year schedule, he silently cursed McGonagall for placing his well-earned break after _History of Magic_. That subject was such a droll; his head always felt fuzzy after another mind-numbing lecture care-of their favorite resident ghost and Cormac always found himself plopping down on his glorious bed for a quick nap. A quick nap, which to his defense, was blessedly coveted and would prolong for 4 hours. Hence, becoming late for his next class, Herbology.

He quickly glanced at his wizarding watch and grimaced. Although Quidditch made him fit, his legs were already protesting from his running and his head still felt groggy from his disrupted sleep.

"Look at him blubber!"

Cormac's desperate run turned into a quick trot as he heard the unmistakable snooty voice of one Draco Malfoy. And… was that Hagrid… _crying_?

Intrigued, he was brought into a full stop and finally spied the third years and their half-giant Care of Magical Creatures professor, noisily blowing his nose on a handkerchief before disappearing with a mighty bang behind his hut.

Together with the Slytherin brat were his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, and, to his surprise, the Golden Trio.

"Have you seen anything quite as pathetic?" Malfoy spat with an ugly grimace on his face. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Silent fury bubbled at the pit of his stomach. How dare this little shit? Hagrid was a brilliant Care of Magical Creatures professor! Sure they handled creatures with questionable safety but, _well_ , it was one subject he excelled at and Hagrid even commented one time he could be a dragon tamer if he wanted to become one after graduation.

"Git," he grumbled then urged himself to tear his gaze away and bloody keep going. Cormac chanced a glance at his watch once more and cursed under his breath. He was already five minutes late.

Before he could completely walk away, he watched as Hermione Granger, the prudish bookworm of the little band, stomped angrily towards Draco Malfoy and gave him a resounding smack across his cheek.

Deafening silence followed her attack and Cormac found himself gaping at the short brunette. Her two best friends mirrored his expression. Malfoy staggered with the force of her slap and gaped at her like a stupid fish out of the sea.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul – you evil – "

Merlin, the girl lifted her hand once more for another slap but Weasley grabbed her hand as she swung it back.

"Hermione!" the redhead shouted after recovering from her shock.

"Get off, Ron!" she growled, struggling to free her trapped hand. Ron didn't budge so instead, Hermione drew out her wand and pointed it under Malfoy's pointy chin. Poor little sod started cowering in fear.

"Come on," Malfoy fearfully murmured and stepped backward, composing himself and sending the darkest sneer he could ever muster towards the brunette, before completely turning away together with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Blimey, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, his surprise now mixed with unmistakable awe.

The fiery brunette turned to the Chosen One. "Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final," she thundered. "You just better because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

Cormac watched as the trio trudged towards their next class, but his eyes was transfixed at the only female of the group. Hermione's hair was frizzier, as if palpable magic passed through each strand. Her eyes, the same color as his favorite toffees, were alight with stubborn indignation and determination.

He took a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening a little as the sun rays hit her face just at the right angle and made her look… made her look…

' _Get yourself together, McLaggen!'_

He immediately snapped off his dazed reverie and swore once more, louder this time, as he noted he wasted another five minutes stupidly ogling at a girl.

Suffice to say, Sprout gave him an earful when he finally slipped into the greenhouse and gave him detention for a week.

* * *

_July 1, 1996_

Cormac tried to say goodbye to Hermione Granger but found out he was already too late.

The whole Great Hall was abuzz with raucous laughter and joyous celebration. Cormac couldn't keep the grin off his face as he watched his classmates, adorned with their black robes for the last time, singing the Hogwarts school song at the top of their voices. Heartfelt hugs and tearful goodbyes were rampant all throughout and Cormac both felt happy and sad at the same time that he was gracing the Hogwarts halls for the last time and finally joining the real world. It was daunting and exciting at the same time; Cormac couldn't bloody wait.

It was surprising that the newly appointed Headmistress pushed through with their graduation. After the attack of the Death Eaters and Dumbledore's untimely death, he already accepted that a graduation ceremony seemed frivolous. But Headmistress McGonagall insisted, saying that this was what all students of Hogwarts waited for and she couldn't strip this one event away from their lives.

"I'm so proud of you," his mother, Celina McLaggen, beamed and gave him a sound kiss on his cheek.

"Mum," Cormac whined, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. He scanned the crowd if people saw this public display and breathed in relief upon noticing that everybody was busy to notice him. It wouldn't do his 'cool, calm, collected, able to charm witches at his command' persona some good.

"You truly wish to join the Auror department after this, son?" his father, Liam McLaggen, questioned. "I mean, I'd be proud wherever you wish to go, but Puddlemere United wanted you to try out for Keeper! Isn't being a Professional Quidditch Keeper what you've always wanted to be after Hogwarts?"

Cormac sighed. "Dad," he started, "I also turned down the offers from the Falcons and the Tornados. I told _you_ , I think I'd be most useful as an Auror."

He still clearly remembered the day McGonagall approached him, politely ordering for him to start working as an auror at the ministry to act as a _spy_ for the Order of the Phoenix. He had recently joined, _secretly_ too because he was sure Celina McLaggen would throw a monumental fit if she found out her only son was risking his bloody life. Although Quidditch would always be his first love, he knew that he would be more useful for the Order as an auror. They were, after all, in the midst of a bloody war, Albus Dumbledore had just died, and numerous attacks both in the Wizarding and Muggle World decorated the Daily Prophet. He had to set aside his selfishness to provide his aide to the side he believed in.

Liam sighed and clapped his back. "Well then, wherever you go, I'm sure you will make the House of McLaggen proud," he said, puffing out his chest in pride. Cormac grinned at his father and puffed out his chest, too, prompting Celina to roll her eyes at their antics.

Cormac broke away from his parents to mingle with his friends, exchanging future plans in life, and promising meet ups when things had calmed down and they were free from any duties.

 _Merlin_ , was it exhausting, thinking about his future. Cormac quietly observed when the riot slowly dwindled, somber faces on the Class of 1996, as the weight of their responsibilities finally dawned on them. The laughter quietened, remembering the horrors that befell upon Hogwarts just a few weeks ago. McGonagall strode forward and had her speech, telling them to remember where they started, to uphold the teachings of their Houses, to believe in themselves and remember those who had sacrificed their lives just to be right where they were.

It was strange seeing McGonagall with tears in her eyes. The normally put-together witch was shaking as she bid her farewell and hoped for the best. Her eyes might have landed on his briefly, and Cormac couldn't ignore the dread and fear in her eyes.

The following days, she softly added, were going to be particularly difficult for them.

Taking in a deep breath, Cormac suddenly had an urge to seek out Hermione Granger and bid her goodbye. He would be gone from Hogwarts and she would surely bound away and save the world together with The-Boy-Who-Lived. He doubted they'd be crossing paths any sooner in the future.

"I'll be off in the loo," he hastily murmured to his parents and slipped out of the Great Hall.

The younger years were still at school, packing their bags for another summer away from Hogwarts. He just hoped that Hermione was still at the Gryffindor Common Room, rechecking for the fifth time if she had all the books she needed to read for summer.

They hadn't really talked after that disastrous Slughorn's Christmas Party. He had promised himself incessantly that he'd get over her soon because there were plenty fishes in the sea and for months, he congratulated himself for pointedly ignoring her.

But today… after being reminded of what waited for them outside the walls of Hogwarts, he thought he should put his pride aside and just… just say _goodbye_. Well, for starters.

He felt nervousness clotting his throat as he neared the portrait of the Fat Lady. He hated how uncertain Hermione made him feel; Cormac McLaggen was never uncertain. He was always proud, direct, confident, and he bloody well knew it because his father drilled into his mind ever since he was small that those were the values he had to uphold as the McLaggen heir. But then, Hermione Granger just had to slap Draco Malfoy on that one fateful day and look so _fucking radiant_ and shatter whatever values he had in him.

Sighing, he took a deep breath as he finally faced the Fat Lady.

"Why are you here?" she asked in surprise, noting his attire and the diploma on his right hand.

He ignored her and muttered the password. The Fat Lady harrumphed but swung open nonetheless, and Cormac proceeded inside.

Cormac sadly smiled at the Gryffindor Common Room, noticing some younger years packing for the last time. He charmingly smiled at those who greeted him and scanned the whole room in search for the familiar bushy-haired brunette. If she was still in her room, he could wait for a few minutes before venturing to the library in hopes that she would be there instead.

When his eyes settled on the familiar youngest Weasley, he immediately walked up to her. His purposive steps turned hesitant, noting her red-rimmed eyes and quivering shoulders. Hugged against her chest was a parchment – perhaps a letter? – and was unable to notice his approach.

"Weasley," he softly murmured, unsure if it was wise to interrupt the distraught witch.

Ginny Weasley started and turned her tearful eyes at him. "Mc-McLaggen?" she asked, frowning as she haphazardly wiped away her tears.

"Erm," he started. Cormac ran a hand through his hair, suddenly becoming nervous. "You all right?"

He didn't expect when she took a deep breath and shook her head. "No," she murmured, a fresh batch of tears tumbling down from her blue eyes.

"Err… sorry for bothering you, but have you seen Hermione?" he asked all in one breath.

She froze for a moment before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

He lifted his hands in defense. "Just to… just to say goodbye," he said. He swallowed another lump of nerves.

"Goodbye," she echoed, mournfully looking at the letter on her hands. She took another shaky breath and gave him a sad smile. "Well, in that case, you're a day late, McLaggen."

Before he could ask what she meant, she passed over him the letter she had been mournfully clutching. Curious, he scanned the letter and recognized Hermione's handwriting. As he read every line, digesting everything she was saying, it was clear to him that she, Harry, and Ron embarked on a dangerous mission. There were no specifics, just a brief goodbye and a plea not to search for them.

Shakily, he returned the letter to Ginny and smiled in spite of the horror in his heart. Trust Hermione Granger to ruin his plans, really.

Ginny started to cry once more and awkwardly, Cormac gingerly patted her arm thrice. She started once more and looked at him with wide eyes.

"They will… they will be fine," he said, swallowing his trepidation. "I hope."

He wandered back to the Great Hall in a daze, a million scenarios racing through his head.

"Cormac? Love?" his mother's voice cut through his tumultuous thoughts. Frowning in concern, she reached forward and wiped, to his bloody horror, a _fucking tear_.

"Oh, love," she said, enveloping him into a warm hug. "I know how Hogwarts means to you but you do know that everything comes to an end."

He knew his mother shot his father a concerned but Cormac merely sighed and returned her hug.

* * *

_December 20, 2001_

Cormac tried to save Hermione, and bloody Merlin he thankfully did, and found himself stuck in St. Mungo's for _three days_.

Head Auror Davies sent them, together with other aurors, for a raid in a particularly dark manor owned by the Notts, notoriously known as one of Voldemort's staunch followers. Although the Dark Lord had been vanquished ages ago, thanks to the beloved The-Boy-Who-Lived, there were still a handful of Death Eater insurgents who made Cormac's life a living hell.

"Bloody Death Eaters always had impeccable timing," Cormac murmured, stashing a portkey on his back pocket, placing a small knife on his left dragon hide boot, strapping his wand holster on his left arm, and finally fixing his rich, blond hair.

That was how Hermione found him in their office, fixing his hair of _all things_ , in front of the mirror.

"As if looking glorious would help in this mission, McLaggen," Hermione irately said, even petulantly reaching out to mess up his sleek hair.

"OI!" he exclaimed, darting a dark glare at her direction. "Never the hair, Granger!"

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and gathered her voluminous hair into a decent ponytail. "Everybody's waiting for you," she brusquely said before turning around and purposively striding out of their office.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" he murmured with a frown, noticing how Hermione's shoulders were tensed, her face a little too pale for his own liking. Although it was normal for them to feel nervous before raids like these, Hermione was usually more relaxed and would even cajole with him. She confessed one time missions like this made her _exhilarated_ , looking like a six-year-old girl who just got her first novel to read.

This time, though, she was more subdued, more… _not her_.

This strange behavior of hers had gone for days already and no amount of pizza or movie marathons could bribe her to open up to him.

Cormac felt worried, his nervousness increasing ten-fold. A distracted Hermione Granger was like a walking, ticking time-bomb. He still clearly remembered the day when she found out that the memory charm she placed on her parents were irreversible. They had a mission the next day, and although still benign as compared to their raid today, Hermione still managed to land herself in St. Mungo's for a whole week due to a misfire.

"Hermione," he called, jogging closer to the small group of aurors that would portkey together in ten minutes.

The brunette silently looked at him in question, prompting him to frown.

"Tell me what's wrong," he urged, his frown turning into a scowl when she grew paler and looked away from his searching gaze.

" _Nothing's_ wrong, Cormac," she weakly replied. She gave him a quick smile and stared forward. "Don't be such a worrywart."

"Hermione…"

"All right!" Davies called, effectively cutting him off. "On the count of three, all of you should place your hand on this pole. Understood?"

A murmur of agreement ran through the small group.

Davies glanced at his watch and firmly nodded his head. "One. Two. Three!" Cormac lunged forward and touched the pole, feeling the familiar tug at his navel that always accompanied travelling by portkey.

Within seconds, they reappeared in a dark forest. His senses heightened immediately, adjusting at the sudden change of scenery, and prepared himself from any attack. His wand slid down to his right arm and after a quick gaze around the group, he sighed a little in relief Hermione didn't botch portkeying.

Unable to help himself, he reached forward and touched the sleeve of her robes. The others were already placing themselves under the Disillusionment Charm and was running towards the ominous manor. Hermione, though, frowned and gazed at him in question.

"For the love of everything good and holy, be careful," he sternly murmured.

Hermione sighed and gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine, Cormac."

Which was a complete and utter bullcrap because as soon as they covered the second floor, Hermione triggered a booby trap. Cormac, because really he was bleeding Gryffindor and loved everything that made him heroic, shielded Hermione from the hurtling red light which hit him squarely on his chest.

"CORMAC!" Hermione exclaimed as he crumpled on the floor.

Every bones in him screamed in protest. Cormac twisted in pain, silent screams escaping from his mouth. He dully noted that the pain was greatest on his left ankle.

Hermione was screaming something, but he was unable to make out any words. Embarrassingly, the great and mighty Cormac McLaggen, model employee of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, passed out within seconds.

The next time he came into consciousness, he was relieved to see that he was in St. Mungo's. He twisted a little, feeling for any pain, but was relieved that he was as good as new. Upon bending his left ankle, though, he hissed in pain and glared at the offending body part.

"Welcome back, Cormac McLaggen."

He scowled, recalling everything that had happened on their last mission, and glared at his visitor.

Hermione sheepishly smiled and lifted the box of pizza. "Peace offering?" she meekly replied.

Cormac took a huge sigh but didn't say anything in return. Hermione took that as a good sign and settled on the chair beside his bed. Bloody witch already opened the box of pizza and started munching on a piece, silently staring on a spot on his bed.

The irritation in him melted into fond fascination, watching as she enthusiastically ate the piece. He didn't really see the appeal in pizza before. He had his first piece when he was already in Hogwarts. Apparently, such food was mostly found in Muggle stores so it was a rare, exotic food in the Wizarding World. Ever since he became friends with Hermione Granger and started working with her in the ministry, she revealed her helpless love affair with pizza. Cormac just learned to appreciate it, mostly because it made her happy when he brought one box over to her flat.

"Give me one," he then said.

When Hermione questioningly looked at him, he jutted his chin towards the box. "A piece," he said. "Give me one."

"You can get it yourself," she petulantly replied.

"Seeing as you're the reason why I'm in this fucking hospital, 'Mione, I think that you have no right to refuse," Cormac said, lifting an eyebrow at the guilty blush on her cheeks.

Hermione sighed and finished her pizza before getting a piece and roughly pushing the food into his awaiting mouth. Cormac gagged and pulled the pizza away, glaring at the mirth in her eyes. "Really, Granger, very mature," he snarled, taking a bite from his pizza and munched with a little force.

The mirth in her eyes was replaced once more with guilt. "I'm sorry, Cormac," she said. "If I haven't triggered that booby trap, you wouldn't be here at all."

"Damn right, that was," he murmured under his breath.

"Oh, shut up, I'm trying to apologize," she snapped in return.

The blond tiredly sighed. Normally, he would happily engage in a banter with Hermione because damn it all, she was prettiest when she was all riled up and he would just love to carry her in his arms and snog her senselessly until she was a panting mess – _'Right, Cormac, focus_ ,' he said with a smirk. He was just too tired today, his ankle hurt badly, and he wasn't in a mood for a fight.

"Are you going to tell me what's got you bothered these past few days now?" he asked, hoping for the best.

She paled and looked away. "Not today, Cormac," she whispered.

"Oh, come now, Granger, we have _pizza_ and a gorgeous friend, who by the way was injured because of _you_. What more do you need for you to just bloody tell _me_ what's bothering you and make everything better again?"

She looked back at him with wide eyes. Then, slowly, a small, pretty smile bloomed on her face. "You can't make everything better," she pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I can try, good Merlin," Cormac whined. "I've always received the brunt of your bad moods for the past few years, Hermione. At least tell me what's bothering you so I can help you fix it."

Cormac froze when Hermione sighed and reached out for his face. Was this it? Did she suddenly realize that she'd been in love with him after all this time like how she'd been the guiding star to his night sky, the shining sun after the bleakest storm? Would she finally place her hand against his cheek, proclaim her undying love, and give him a kiss on the lips?

To his disgruntlement, Hermione proceeded to pinch his nose and chuckled instead.

"Just rest and make yourself healthy once more," she said, eyes now twinkling. "Merlin knows how much paperwork you're going to leave to me because of your unfortunate accident."

He narrowed his eyes and swatted her hand away. "What's this? Hermione Granger complaining because of more _paper work_?" He pretended to gasp in horror, hand over his heart. "Has hell frozen now? Are pigs fucking flying?"

"Well, there's a Klazomenaian Sow endemic in Greece that is actually a pig that could fly so…"

"Swot," he pointed out with a laugh. "You know what I mean, witch."

Hermione gave him a radiant smile. "You should really rest, Cormac," she said. "The healer said you were lucky the spell that had hit you wasn't dangerous. Goddess, you should have seen the other lurking booby traps in the Nott Manor that could have sent you straight to hell, what with that ego of yours unable to defy gravity and all."

Her smile turned into a wide grin. Cormac grumbled at her jest, but was secretly relieved that at least she was being herself once more.

"Oh blast," she said, glancing at her watch. "I have to go now. Davies called for a meeting for the upcoming Ministry Ball." She made a face. "I don't really know how to dodge him this time."

"You can't forever avoid these balls, Hermione," Cormac tutted.

"I know," she sighed, shaking her head. "Well, at least you're barred from going. Davies will have your head if you defied his orders."

"And miss beholding you in a gorgeous dress?" Cormac mocked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She rolled her eyes. "Direct your charm to someone interested and available, McLaggen," she replied.

Cormac merely gave her a small smile. _Right_ , she was still dating Ronald Weasley.

"Oh, right," she said, quickly pulling out a DVD from her bag. "I brought your favorite movie."

"Ghostbusters!" he exclaimed in excitement. Hermione snorted as she pulled out her wand and charmed the DVD to play on the small television in his room.

"See you later, Cormac," she said. Before she completely walked over the threshold, she turned around and swiftly went back towards him. He gave her a questioning glance, which she returned with a sheepish smile while pointing at the box of pizza. "Do you mind?"

She grinned when he waved his hand in dismissal. Cormac pointedly ignored how she snatched two pieces of pizza, and secretly smiled to himself.

"Get some rest," she said in farewell, giving him a one-armed hug, before finally leaving his room.

* * *

_January 9, 2003_

Cormac tried his very best not to grin triumphantly but was unable to suppress it anymore.

As sunrays streamed through his bedroom window, he glanced down at the sleeping brunette beside him and grinned widely, _too widely_ , his cheeks started to smart. His heart raced as he recalled the events last night and he was afraid it would wake Hermione up, seeing that her head was snuggled on his chest. _Merlin_ , she was a mean hugger even during sleep. She locked him in place with her arms and legs and although his right shoulder was already protesting from her added weight, he did not have the heart to disturb her peaceful sleep.

With his free hand, Cormac absentmindedly ran his hand through her glorious hair, remembering how her hair was electrifying last night. Something black and sticky on his fingers distracted him from reminiscing and silently snickered upon seeing the remnants of his birthday chocolate cake.

Happily licking his finger, because Hermione did say she didn't want to waste any of it, Cormac went back to his happy reminiscing.

All his dreams about this… this _wonderful_ witch in his arms paled in comparison to their night together. It was also, without any ounce of doubt, his best birthday ever. Although he had been imagining this day for ten years, it was definitely worth the wait.

Glancing at her face, he traced every freckle on her button nose, counted her eyelashes, and memorized the curve of her lips that was _everywhere_ last night. His lower abdomen deliciously twitched when he recalled how her lips left blazing trails on his face, on his neck, on his chest, and down… down… down…

"McLaggen," she sleepily grumbled, "I can see your stupid grin even in my sleep."

He jolted in surprise and looked back at her eyes, now open with some remnants of sleep. "Good morning," he chirped. If it were more possible, he felt his grin stretching wider.

A pretty blush dusted her cheeks when she noticed their position, and slowly pulled away from the grinning blond. "Good morning," she shyly replied.

"Slept well?" he cheekily asked, prompting her cheeks to darken. She couldn't meet his gaze and laughingly, he caught her chin and gently pulled her face so that her toffee-colored eyes would meet his light, green ones. "There's no need to be shy, Hermione."

"Shut up," she grumbled, weakly pushing his shoulder away. For a moment, he wondered if she'd regretted everything they had done last night and a whirlwind of panic pooled at the pit of his stomach, but upon seeing the small smile fighting its way on her lips, Cormac had rest easy.

"I must say," he slowly started, "that was an unexpected birthday gift. And Merlin's _balls_ , was it a wonderful gift."

Hermione sighed, merely shaking her head.

"Admit it, Hermione," he said, nearing his lips against her ear. This elicited a shiver from Hermione that did wonders to his lower abdomen. "That was the best sex you ever had."

This time, the blush climbed from her neck up to the roots of her hair. That was answer enough for Cormac.

Bloody fucking hell, he couldn't stop grinning.

"It's still six in the morning but your ego's already inflated enough," Hermione said after composing herself. "I worry that your head would just, I dunno, _explode_ or something one day, Cormac McLaggen."

"How could I not feel like, _I dunno_ , the king of the fucking world when I just shagged the most gorgeous woman in all of Britain, hmm?" he asked.

"Flattery doesn't lead you anywhere," she tutted.

Cormac laughed and fondly tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "It wasn't flattery, 'Mione," he corrected. "It was the truth."

Her eyes widened a little as she tentatively looked back into his green eyes. A small, shy smile once again grew on her face and Cormac felt his heart skipping a beat.

"See," he said, gesturing at her smile matter-of-factly. "Absolutely gorgeous." He reached out and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and grinned widely once more when she sighed contentedly against his lips.

"So," Hermione started when he pulled away. "Breakfast?"

After the rigorous activity last night, Cormac realized he was famished. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

Hermione grew thoughtful for a while before a sheepish smile bloomed on her face. "Um, pizza?" she suggested.

Cormac laughed. "Why did I even bother asking?"

* * *

_January 12, 2003_

Cormac tried to remain calm, but found out he couldn't.

Today had been tiring and, simply put, _uneventful_. Hermione was away in a mission for a week and Cormac was left with no one to bother or steal kisses in the department. He wanted to come with her and her team, but Davies already assigned him on another case ( _'boring case'_ ) and had no choice but to stay put.

As he strolled out of the Ministry atrium, three pairs of hands dragged him out and hauled him into a Muggle pub in London and proceeded to pierce him with stern glares for the first hour. _Well_ , the only female of the group, Ginny Potter, was staring at him with delightful amusement. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, though, wore the said stern glares.

Cormac already had an inkling what this was all about. Two days after their first shag, Hermione broke the news to her best friends that they were finally, _finally_ dating. Ginny grinned and pointed out it was only a matter of time. The other boys, though, took it with a stride and clapped him on the back.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and was happy that they were accepting. She was too happy that day and Cormac didn't have the heart to point out that an ugly bruise decorated his shoulder ever since they broke the news.

"So," Cormac slowly started, unable to bear his nervousness anymore, "to what do I owe this visit?"

Harry and Ron finally averted their glares, exchanged meaningful glances, before returning their gazes on Cormac.

"McLaggen," Harry gruffly started, at the same time Ginny murmured, "Oh, honestly."

"Yes?" he drawled, lifting a blond eyebrow.

"Hermione is our best friend and we don't want to see her hurt," Harry continued, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Merlin, we already treat her as our little sister and seeing that she's an only child, we took it upon ourselves to make sure that no man would break her heart."

Cormac snorted and shot a pointed glance at Ron. The man, freshly married to the eccentric Luna Lovegood, grew red up to the tips of his ears. "I'm different," he snarled, stabbing a finger on the wooden table. "I was her best friend first."

"O-kay," Cormac said, glancing between the two gits, "first of all, I think you and I both know that before you little shits hex me when I break her heart, Hermione would have beaten you to it. Second, she's a bloody grown woman and she can decide for herself. _Last_ , and probably the most important of it all, I've been in love with her since I was fourteen years old so I'd have to make sure not to fuck this up."

Harry and Ron solemnly nodded with his points. Ron's eyes widened, though, his jaw dropping. "Hold up," he said, "you've been in love with her since you were fourteen years old?"

The older wizard nodded, shyly rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, how couldn't I after she delivered that mean slap for that Malfoy brat?" he said.

"You saw that?" Harry asked, surprise.

"Merlin, she was fucking radiant that day," Ron reminisced with a smile.

" _Exactly_ ," Cormac pointed out.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances once more, before finally breaking into wide grins and clapping him on his shoulder again, this time without too much force.

"Right, mate, of course you know that we're just making sure Hermione's in good hands," Harry good-naturedly replied, as if he wasn't staring daggers at Cormac just a minute ago.

Ron then proceeded to enthusiastically order food and drinks for the whole group.

"They're right arses," Ginny said, while her husband stood up and helped Ron bring their food to the table. "But they meant well."

"I understand," Cormac said, nodding his head.

As soon as Harry and Ron were settled and engaged Cormac in the latest Quidditch statistics, Ginny leaned forward and placed her chin on top of her hand.

"So Cormac," she drawled with a small smirk. "How was the sex?"

Ron choked on his coke while Harry turned into the darkest shade of red. "GINNY!" they exclaimed in unison.

Cormac, on the other hand, unabashedly smirked in return and draped his arms over the chairs beside him.

"Abso-bloody-lutely fantastic."

* * *

_December 25, 2003_

Cormac tried to plan the perfect proposal, but Hermione just had to ruin _everything_.

He was eager to go home after a mundane day in the office. He let Hermione go early so that she could already prepare for their Christmas dinner that night, seeing that he still had to do some paperwork.

"Merry Christmas," he bid the others in farewell after finally finishing all his work. He strode towards the fireplaces, grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and stated his address. When he stumbled out of his fireplace, absentmindedly brushing soot off his shoulder, he was surprised to see that Hermione was sitting on his couch, still wearing her work clothes.

"Hermione?" he said. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

The brunette's shoulders tensed as she stiffly watched him walk towards her.

"Hermione?" he asked, frowning. "Are you a – "

His words died down as he saw, innocently placed on his coffee table, a box.

 _A ring box_.

He took a sharp intake of breath and glanced at Hermione in panic.

"Well?" she softly asked, gesturing at the box on the table.

"It's… it's not what you think," he lamely lied but Hermione was already shaking her head.

"I'm not daft, Cormac," she weakly replied. "I already looked inside."

Panic boiled at the pit of his stomach and he would have turned, grabbed another handful of floo powder, and ran as far away from Hermione as possible. But then, her chin quivered, her eyes already glistening.

"Since when?"

Cormac stared at her mutely for minutes before registering her question. Shakily, he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Hermione," he started, "I know everything's going too fast. I-I mean, I remember you telling me that you'd rather we date for a while first before thinking about the future and I respected that, I really do, because I really, _desperately_ love you and I don't want you to run away in fear that I'm being too forward with you and – "

"Since when, Cormac," she repeated, sternness in her tone. She pinned him with a stare.

The usually confident blond suddenly found himself at loss for words and stupidly stared at his girlfriend. His heart was hammering, its beating loud in his ears, but Hermione was looking at him expectantly. He knew he couldn't get away from this without explaining his part.

"The day… after your birthday," he softly answered.

"Months!" she gasped.

Cormac ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "You're not even supposed to _fucking_ find it!" he roared. "How did you even – "

He stopped himself and took a deep breath, trying to calm his erratically beating heart. "The day after your birthday, the day after you told me you love me, _finally_ , I woke up and looked at your face. Sunlight always bathed your face in a nice way, which was why I insisted that you sleep on that side of the bed. And there was this funny curl on your forehead and I brushed it away, tucked that little bugger behind your ear. And you just… you just smiled in contentment and I thought to myself, 'Blimey, I'd like to see that face every day.' And then holy fucking Merlin and Morgana, I just thought that I want to marry you, desperately, _desperately_ want to marry you so after you went home, I impulsively bought this ring in Muggle London because I knew you'd abhor the McLaggen family ring – I mean, _Merlin_ it's ghastly, you should have seen the huge rock on it. And when I bought it, I imagined the huge smile on your face but after I went home, I realized that I did everything impulsively and decided to keep the… the _bugger_ until I think it's the right time… when I'm ready. _No fuck it,_ I'm ready. I've been ready since Day 1 but I wasn't sure about you so I… I waited. _And waited_ , because I still wasn't sure if what you felt about me is as deep as mine. I wasn't sure if… if you also dream about little children with blond curls and cute dimples, which they definitely got from me, leaving mayhem at their wake. I wasn't sure if you'd like to spend your forever with me, too, because that was what I've always wanted, Hermione Granger. I wanted to… I wanted to spend forever with you, every waking moment with you, every fight with you, every holiday, every grief, every day… every _fucking_ day."

He was breathing heavily by the time he finally forced his mouth to shut in fear of sputtering out nonsense once more.

Cormac couldn't look at her eyes, nerves clotting his throat. He feared that he'd fucked this up. _Big time._ He feared that perhaps it would be her who would turn around, grab a handful of floo powder, and ran as far away from him as possible.

"Well?" her tiny voice said, breaking through his nervous haze.

He slowly looked back at her, noting with horror how silent tears steadily tumbled down from her toffee-colored eyes. "Hermione…" he said, dread creeping into his heart. This was it; she was going to break up with him.

"Aren't you going to ask a question?"

As he digested her words, his eyes grew wide liked saucers, gaping at his girlfriend. "W-what?" he asked.

"A question, Cormac," she said, a huge smile growing on her face while she haphazardly wiped her tears away.

"You really want me to…" With her firm nod, he gaped once more. "Fucking hell, Hermione, I haven't even prepared a speech."

She laughed, honest-to-Merlin wonderfully laughed. "I think that tirade you just did a while ago can be considered as one," she pointed out.

"Right," he breathed. He fumbled for the ring box, his hand shaking uncontrollably. "Merlin Almighty, I'm really doing this. I'm…" His vision blurred. "Ring, right. Kneel." He was too shaken up, not realizing he fell on both knees in front of her, like she was a goddess and he was her loyal devotee. "Hermione, will you – "

"Yes!" she exclaimed, laughing giddily.

"I haven't even asked the question," he replied in return, tears now unknowingly pouring down from his eyes.

"Right, the question," she laughed. "And you haven't opened the box."

"Oh, yes, of course," he said, opening the box to reveal the simple gold ring with the most beautiful ruby sitting at its center. Diamonds encircled it protectively, highlighting the sheer color of the gem.

Taking a deep breath, he grinned blindingly, and said, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

She reached out and cradled his cheeks with both of her hands. "Yes," she said with all the love she could muster. "Yes, of course. _Of course_ , Cormac. Of course."

He laughed and shakily slipped the ring on her finger.

It fit her perfectly.

Of course it did.

* * *

_June 1, 2004_

Cormac tried not to cry as he watched Hermione walking down the aisle, but he found out he couldn't suppress them any longer.

How could he not, when she was radiant and perfect and _Merlin_ , she was going to be his wife. Fourteen-year-old Cormac McLaggen never imagined that this day would come – _well_ , he did, but that was just it. Imagination. Seeing her now, dressed in a flowy white wedding dress, walking towards him… This trumped every imagination he had with Hermione Granger.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were the ones accompanying her. With her parents still Obliviated in Australia, Hermione couldn't invite her other Muggle family members without raising any suspicion. Only a handful knew about her magic after all. But her side of the family was brimming, even larger than his, which consisted of the whole Weasley clan, the Potters, the Longbottoms… everybody that had been a huge part in her life.

"Cormac," Arthur Weasley greeted with a smile, thrusting out his hand.

"Arthur," he said, firmly gripping his hand and shook it.

"Oh, Cormac," Molly cried, tears in her eyes, as she placed wet kisses on both of his cheeks. "Be happy." The older witch placed Hermione's hand on top of his before pulling Arthur back to their seats.

"Hello, love," Hermione tearfully said, reaching out to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

Cormac grinned brightly and caught both of her hands, placing an earnest kiss.

The ceremony ended with Kingsley proclaiming them man and wife, giving him permission to kiss Hermione. The loud cheers and laughter resounded but all he could feel was her lips and his heart.

The wedding happened at the gardens of McLaggen Manor. Although not as extravagant and pretentious like Malfoy Manor, it still boasted their riches as a Pureblood Family. The reception happened inside a huge tent, overflowing drinks and assorted food replenishing every hour just to heartily feed their large family.

Cormac was constantly swept away from Hermione, both busy chatting up their friends and family whom they haven't seen for years. His eyes, however, constantly magnetized at her form as if she was the only woman in this room. Oftentimes he caught her staring at him first, and he would throw a lazy smirk her way. Hermione one time rolled her eyes at the ridiculous expression on his face, mimed a huge inflated head with embellished explosions afterward. His smirk would turn into a fond laugh.

 _Merlin_ , he loved her so much.

Hermione's social energy persistently drained until he could see she was ready to run out of the tent for some fresh air. Before she could even do so, he was already outside, waiting for her.

"Cormac!" she explained, a pretty smile stretching on her face.

"I knew you'd fancy a walk at this lovely night," he said.

She blushed a little a sheepishly smiled. "Busted," she said. "Come join me?"

She reached out her hand and he didn't hesitate in grasping it with his larger one. Hermione grinned and shifted their hands, lacing her fingers through his.

Their walk was silent as Cormac directed her towards the huge pond on the west side of the McLaggen Manor. At his periphery, he watched the contented smile on her face, her bushy hair billowing behind her back. He took breath and smelled vanilla and jasmine, mirroring the contented smile on her face.

Hermione loved the pond. The first time he brought her home, visiting this one was part of the itinerary. It was also an excuse to get away from his overbearing parents. Smirking at the memory, Celina always voiced out she wanted a daughter. Suffice to say she had been pestering him endlessly to ask the girl for marriage so that she could finally consider Hermione as one.

"It's so beautiful at night," she cooed as soon as they arrived at the pond. A bewitched waterfall glistened from towering locks, water lilies bloomed at their prettiest, and a small duck family swam lazily around. The moon was reflected brilliantly on the clear water, the stars little dust around its illuminated side.

Hermione bent down and started playing with the water, laughing softly when the ducks quacked in protest and zoomed away.

Cormac felt his throat clogging up, his heart constricting inside his chest. Bathed under the moonlight, Hermione almost looked ethereal.

"You look beautiful," he dazedly murmured.

She blushed prettily and looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"And you're my _wife_ ," he continued, a disbelieving laugh escaping from his mouth. "Who would have thought, eh?"

Hermione chuckled and stood up, slinking back at his side and hooking her arm around his. "I still can't believe you waited _months_ after buying the ring to ask me for marriage," she teased. "Some Gryffindor you are."

He scowled. "How was I supposed to know that you've been _dying_ to marry me since, I don't know, _my birthday?_ " It still came as a surprise for him when Hermione confessed she did thought about a possibility of spending her future with him, of building a family with him, a few days after they finally started dating. In her defense, she pointed out, they'd been friends for years and she had been in constant denial that what she felt for him was more than platonic love.

She sheepishly grinned and tiptoed to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Doesn't matter now," she pointed. "We're actually _married_." A bubble of laughter spilled out from her pink lips. "Blimey! Married!"

Cormac fondly looked down at her and cradled her cheek with his big, calloused hand. Hermione's eyes fluttered close, a soft sigh escaping from her lips.

Emotions rampaged inside his heart, still in disbelief that this… this _wonderful_ witch was finally his wife. "I love you," he said, dipping his head.

"I love you too," she said, meeting his lips halfway for an electrifying kiss.

His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer as the kiss turned ferocious and deep. Hermione's hands were everywhere – on his hair, his face, his neck, his chest, and down… down… down…

Cormac reluctantly pulled away to give her an intense gaze. His lower abdomen twitched at how blown up her pupils were and he just have to have her _now_. The feeling was intoxicating.

"We have to kick them out now," he huskily murmured, dipping his head once more to suckle at the sensitive spot below her earlobe.

Hermione mewled and craned her neck to give him more access. "A-agreed," she whispered in reply.

Cormac pulled away once more and held her hand, running, running, running back to the tent as fast as he could. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hermione laughing heartily, her head thrown back as her hair whipped wildly behind her. She was _glowing_ , bloody fucking hell. She was so beautiful.

He couldn't wait to spend forever with her.

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
